


The Flux and The Ender

by SaffirePower



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, has 2 of my OCs in, this is my first time writing a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffirePower/pseuds/SaffirePower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have withen a descipshon of saffire and shaddow thay are my OCs</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Fall Of Flux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quite_probably_lying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quite_probably_lying/gifts).



" **Give Lalna Back**!"

"And if I don't?"

I can’t kill Livid.

“Ummm..."

“That's what I thought."

I'll run.

“Bye!"

I start to run, only stopping to grab Tiddles and my portal gun. I run out of Panda Labs, though the plains, and for miles and miles. I stop and look around. I’m in a forest. I wonder how far I ran.

“ _Kim, my little flux baby_."

"Mother?"

“ _Yes Kim its me 'time to sleep_ "

For once I’m too tired to fight back, and as I drift to sleep I see a pair of eyes. Like an Enderman’s, but... softer and less... violent.


	2. 2 Kinds Of Flux

"Kim wake up. Kim wake up! **Kim wake up!"**

I open my eyes slowly, and I see the same pair of eyes as before, but with the rest of his face.

"Rythain."

"Thank goodness you are awake. Zoey, Fiona!"

I see a pair of girls run into the room, one I know as Zoeya, but I don't know the other one.

“Have you two seen Saffire?"

“Yes, she’s outside with Shaddow, Lewis and Ridgedog."

The voice that says this sounds like Zoeya, but deeper.

“Thanks can you get her?"

“Ok!"

And with that, they run out of, what I think is, ‘the tent’.

“Rythain, what’s g-"

“ _Kim, go back to sleep my flux baby_."

“ **KIM, WHATEVER SHE IS SAYING IGNORE HER**!"

This voice is alot deper than before.

"Saffire thank Notch you’re here."

Saffire, I recognise that name. Now mother’s gone… for now.


	3. The Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have withen a descipshon of saffire and shaddow thay are my OCs

"kim don't fall asleep ok"

"ok"

blue hare and eyes a violet streek in her hair and violet insted of wite when using magic whares a black long sleve bele bonton top that are ripes at the sleves ans some black legings that are also torn she is bare foot and she wares a face mask and an ender cape but the middie of the eyes on the cape are blue her skin is have light blue on her left side and lite violet on the other side. thats what she looks like and i reconise her.

"Rythain go get the others"

"ok"

with that he runs out the tent. he must be scared of her

"kim can you stand up?"

i try to stand but i fall

"oh nocth. let me help you up."

with that she helps me stnad up and she makes a wheelchair apear and makes me sit in it

"why are thay?"

"don't know."

I'm still wondring whare i know her and how she knows rythain

"I'm a sister to Rythain,Lalna,Livid,Ridge,Shaddow and InTheLittleWood."

how did she know i was thinking that

"because i've just been aponted your gardain God


	4. The gardain

wats that ~~its a god that gides you and protects you~~ whate your in my thorts ~~yes but you'll get used to it and btw i am nice im just strested~~ ok

"rythain your back!"

"tharesaproblemoutsidehelpplese"

"carm down and say again"

"a problem ... out side"

 ~~kim you need to~~ come ~~with me ok~~

**(outside)**

"let ... me... In"

Lalna? ~~yep~~

"lalna whats rong"

"panda labs ... kim ...tiddles...livid"

"Lalna i have tiddles"

"Kim?"

"kim! could you come over hear plese"

 ~~go~~ i go over to rythain

"what is it ?"

"kim that girl that is with Zoey is called Fiona and thay are together and i was wondring if maby you would go out with me and yes i have all redy ched with lalna"

"ok i gesss.......yess i will!"

 ~~~~


	5. Lets see a diffrent point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter i go back to the beginning and show lalnas POV this is probbly gowing to be a one off chapter.

" **Give Lalna Back!"**

"And if I don't?"

I went mad agen

“Ummm..."

“That's what I thought."

now livids taken control

“Bye!"

now i cant do eny thing

"so lalna it looks like it's just us. lets tests "

i see kim run off in the distence at lest shes ok

"o so quiet are we  ?"

he cant hear my thourts... when he is in control

he loves science hes addicted to it

i was then i met honeydew .

he was the most amasing thing in my life.

but i was nothing compared to xephos his best frend.

"so did you cach that?"

"no but i dont care"

rythain came round the other day arkig if he could ask kim out because he doset wand me to nuke him for 'stelling my girl' but i dont wount kim i want the dwaf the love of my life. honeydew.

 


	6. A Flux Felling Firework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one shot chapter about / to explain rythains so to speek 'crush' on kim
> 
> (warning very vage) Spoilers on the first epesode of kim and duncans (old) glactercraft series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late school work was building up but expect more in the hollerdays (england time)

she can't remember

she will never remember

he wont ether

i replaced thare memory

she thinks he saved her with his portel gun

and he thinks the same

but that never happend

i saved her

he passed out

i was flying over head

i grabed her

and set the ship on cource

she told me somthing

somthing i'll never forget

she said . i love you


	7. twisting fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one off (I need to stop)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and is sooooo shourt

"Lewis. Lewis! LEWIS!!!!!!!!!" I open my eyes to see what is gowing on and I see honeydew argueing with ridge  
Ridge flyes over and kisses my cheek "good morning sleepy head." "Why were you fighting with honeydew ridge?" He looks at the floor ad confess to an attempt at making me breakfast and then sayes that honeydew would not let him use the kitchen 

I kissed him  
"Is that what you wanted?"  
"Maybe..."


End file.
